


Maldición

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca fallaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maldición

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen** : Nunca fallaba.  
>  **Personajes** : Levi, varias (Hanji y Mikasa, principalmente).  
>  **Clasificación** : PG-13  
>  **Notas** : Inspirado en un pseudo original que escribí hace poco y publicado solo [aquí](http://hessefan.livejournal.com/223992.html), en mi LJ. Es una entrada para amigos así que… si me tienes en tu f-list podrás leerlo XD Perdón, pero lo que escribo y no es fic no tiendo a publicarlo. Igual no es relevante para entender la viñeta, solo me parecía oportuno aclararlo para los que sí lo leyeron.  
>   
> 
> 
> ****
> 
> **#04 Maldición.**
> 
>  **  
> 
> 
> [Levi & Mujeres; Gen; 803 palabras]
> 
> **

La primera vez que lo vio fue junto al cadáver de su madre, pero no lo recordó sino hasta muchos años después, cuando en pleno campo abierto lo vio bajo la lluvia, escondido entre el follaje. A sus pies estaba la cabeza de Isabel. Ahí recordó que lo había visto cuando apenas era un niño.

No lucía llamativo ni había nada fantasmagórico en él. A simple vista, de no ser por el escenario, creería que era un hombre común y corriente. Llevaba una capa tradicional y un sombrero que le recordaba al que siempre usaba Kenny.

 _La muerte_.

No lo reconoció como tal, en el calor del momento no se detuvo a cavilar lo que uno podría tildar como nimiedades, fue recién gracias a Petra que pudo reparar mejor en su existencia. El día que ella murió también lo había visto deambular por el refugio.

Esa misma mañana, mientras preparaban los caballos, Levi se permitió reparar mejor en él. Seguía sin encontrarle nada relevante, salvo por el detalle de que el sujeto no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Levi estaba seguro que no era un soldado, pero también estaba seguro que era el único que podía verlo.

Con Nifa no fue muy distinto. De cierta manera esperaba verlo, como una forma de comprobar una teoría extravagante. Y allí estaba, a los pies de la enorme estructura en el que estaban cobijados. Lo miraba desde abajo, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

 _¿Quién o qué eres?_ Se preguntó, pero con Kenny acechándolos no podía tampoco detenerse demasiado a reparar en el sujeto. Lo malo era que solo en esas circunstancias aparecía. Por eso, para cuando lo volvió a ver, supo ya la respuesta a ese interrogante.

En esa ocasión fue escalofriante, porque nunca pensó que podría tenerlo tan cerca, a escasos metros. Siempre que lo había visto había sido a una distancia considerable. En ese instante, Hanji estaba frente a él, sentada en su escritorio y parloteando sin cesar.

—¿Me estás prestando atención, Levi?

El aludido dejó de mirar al hombre parado tras ella y en cambio posó la vista en los papeles que le señalaba. Erwin entró acaparando la atención de los dos y Hanji se puso de pie para acompañar a quien seguía siendo el comandante.

Tuvo el impulso de decirle al ente que la seguía de muy cerca: "déjala en paz, aléjate de ella". Una pequeña voz en su interior pugnaba por gritar un "no", _no Hanji_. Hasta entonces ella no había sido presa de esa maldición. Con el tiempo incluso llegó a pensar que quizás era inmune.

—Hoy estás raro, Levi —dijo ella a la lejanía, porque el susodicho se le había quedado mirando, con sus pequeños ojos fijos y temblorosos.

Y él no sabía cómo pedirle que no saliera en esa excursión, cómo explicarle que si lo hacía, moriría. No tenía sentido, eran soldados y su misión consistía en seguir adelante. Más que aconsejarle que se cuidara, no podía hacer otra cosa; pero de cierta forma Levi sabía que esa era la última vez que la vería.

—¿Quién es, señor? —La voz de Mikasa lo distrajo y le hizo dar un ligero respingo. Pestañeó, tratando de entender a qué se refería, por eso ella fue más clara— El sujeto del sombrero.

—¿Puedes verlo? —Levi entonces comprendió que sí, podía verlo, eso era evidente.

—¿Es algún general?

—No… —pensó en lo que iba a decir— es la Muerte.

—¿La muerte? —cuestionó extrañada. Él asintió, ido, sabiendo que lo que decía si bien era cierto, también descabellado.

—Hazte un favor y no te me acerques —dijo con la voz rasposa—. Cuídate de él… y de mí.

Mikasa se quedó estupefacta con esa advertencia. No pudo tomarlo como una amenaza de su parte, porque el sargento lo había dicho con cierto tinte angustioso que la conmovió. Ella no sabía de la maldición.

Cuando esa noche dieron la terrible noticia de que Hanji había muerto en el campo de batalla, Levi supo qué tan implacable era la muerte. No importaba lo que hiciera para impedirlo, siempre que aparecía se llevaba a alguien.

Intuía que él invocaba esa fatalidad alrededor de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, sabía que tenía que ver con sus orígenes; a fin de cuentas la primera vez que lo vio había sido junto al cadáver de su madre.

La muerte siempre había estado cerca, rondándole, tocando con sus fríos dedos a las pobres mujeres que depositaban en él un afecto inusual. Una maldición que no sabía cómo romper, porque de todos modos no podría. No se puede matar a la muerte, solo quedaba resignarse.

Eso mismo entendió Mikasa cuando al despertar, en medio de la noche, vio al sujeto del sombrero de pie junto a su cama, contemplándola con sus ojos vacíos.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
